


The Game of War

by arisu16



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost Boys poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of War

Little boys  
playing war  
following the lead  
of a child-general.  
The death that comes  
is all too real  
for a childhood game  
of adventure.  
The price that came  
too high a cost  
for boys who call themselves  
Lost.


End file.
